


Art Remix: Think of This as Solving Problems (That Should Never Have Occurred)

by Liondragon (Sameshima_Shuzumi)



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Amnesia, Art, Don't expect a happy ending, Early in Canon, Gaslighting, Identity Porn, M/M, Memory Loss, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 20:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5941380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sameshima_Shuzumi/pseuds/Liondragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has amnesia. Tony gives Steve the briefcase.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art Remix: Think of This as Solving Problems (That Should Never Have Occurred)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sineala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Think of This as Solving Problems (That Should Never Have Occurred)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5451815) by [Sineala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/pseuds/Sineala). 
  * In response to a prompt by [Sineala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/pseuds/Sineala) in the [Cap_Ironman_Remix_Madness_2016](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Cap_Ironman_Remix_Madness_2016) collection. 



> 1\. I wanted to thank Sineala for her gracious time and attention — [redacted for Anon-ness.] 
> 
> 2\. I was all stressed out yesterday, saw this challenge*, and randomly decided to: draw Steve and Tony for the first time, ink for the first time, and try out this new program for the first time. So if I have no idea what I'm doing, that'd be why! I'll post a larger version later (so you can see my font choices). _*I didn't sign up because my non-poly Steve/Tony works haven't been finished._
> 
> 3\. Is this Dark Steve? I don't know! He could be protective. I do have a thing for making Steve lie. In-character. _Why—you lyin'!_  
>   
>  **Prompt:** All my Steve/Tony stories are on AO3 [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&work_search%5Brelationship_ids%5D%5B%5D=7265&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=0&commit=Sort+and+Filter&user_id=Sineala).  
>  I have written Steve/Tony in 616, Noir, Marvel Adventures, and Ultimates. (I have two MCU stories but they're both 616 crossovers.)  
> I have no previously-written remixes in Marvel fandoms. I have no safe story. I have a couple of open series that may at some point get new stories, but I have no actual WIP stories. Basically, pick whatever you want. 

   
   
   


   
   
   


Text  
Tony: I can't do it. You do it.  
Steve: OK—

[Steve opens the briefcase. He presumably sees the Iron Man armor.]

Steve: (I'm sorry.) It's classified.


End file.
